grenzenwaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
''Day -7 : Evale arrives in town, meets Melody and Rott. 'Day 1: The Party Gathers' : Rum, Arawn, and Ruby arrive in town. Rum and Ruby join forces with some random monk and ditch the elf. Both groups are separately recruited to find and rescue Henrik, the son of Baron Lothair. They meet in the woods and join forces, saving Henrik from a pack of gnolls. 'Day 4 to 5: Hag Hunting' : '''Day 4: '''New mission appears in the Hunter and Flask Inn. A hag was taking over downriver and threatened trade. Since the posting recommended a fey expert, they track down Arwen again. They talk to the halfling who hired them for the job, and set off. They spend the day traveling. : '''Day 5: '''The group spends most of this day traveling, but finally comes across the area the hag was turning into a swamp. They hunt her down and kill her, returning to Grenz in a sweet boat 'Day 6 to 14: Lizardmen Nest' : '''Day 6: '''The party returns to town. Rumors prompt some of them to meet Sscaetholass, a lizardman and learn that a nest of cannibal lizardmen is threatening the town. They make plans to set out. They also meet Saerwen, an elf that was attacked by a ghost, and her saviors Abram and Siegbert. : '''Day 7: '''The party sets out to travel to the nest,. They spend the night in a cave, which proves to lead to an old elven crypt. : '''Day 10': The party find the cannibal lizardmen outside a weird pool. They discover their plans to destroy the town next spring. They fall into a sinkhole, where they find themselves in some dwarven ruins and encounter a black dragon : Day 14: 'The party returns and reports to Lothair and Anton the guard captain. The discover the job in Flussmund 'Day 15 to 19: Flussmund : Day 15: The party sets out for Flussmund in the morning. : Day 16: '''The party arrives in the village of Flussmund in the afternoon and meet Cadeyrn. They discover that Sanhaugin are attacking the village and lay a trap for them. They fight off the monsters and decide to go find them in their lairs. : '''Day 17: The party takes on the Sanhaugin cave and frees the townspeople. They return to the village : Day 18: The party sets off for Grenzenwald 'Day 20 to 23: Gnolls, Vampires, and Ron' : Day 20: They party arrives back in Grenzenwald from Flussmund. That night, the town is attacked by necromantic gnolls. The party helps various adventurers from town fight them off. : Day 21: For helping defend the town, the party are called to a meeting with Lotair and meet the Brotherhood of the Brass Oak, The Bloody Banner, and Maeve the mage. They track the gnolls later in the day, and find them kneeling around a magical fairy ring. A vampire appears, seems to recognize Rott's smell, and the party do battle. Cade is flung into the fairy ring and disappears. The rest of the party, bar Melody, go after him. : Day 22 - 23: The party returns to Grenzenwald and tries to find out more about Evale's curse / vampires / flying castles. They talk to Maeve and Hal, who aren't particularly helpful. So they decide to take a random job-board quest 'Day 24-38: Batshit Quest' : Day 24: The party stets out on Batshit quest, During the night, the party finds that some crazed fighers are watching Evale from the coast. Luckily, they can't get into the boat. The next day, they're attacked by Monsters : Day 28: '''The Party arrives in Heinrich's Stand and meet Alexandrine. They set out for the mine where her party disappeared : '''Day 30: The party arrives at the mine in the morning and rescue Alexandrine's surviving friends from more of the trepanning dwarves. : Day 31: The party arrives back in Heinrich's Stand late in the afternoon. : Day 33: The party sets off for the Batshit cave, arriving in mid-morning. They collect the shit, but discover goblins and resolve to return tomorrow. : Day 34: The party takes out the goblin lair, short one Caderyn. : Day 35: The party sets off down the river. : Day 38: The party arrives back in Grenzenwald 'Day 39: The Full Moon' : The party seek out Hall on the full moon. He shows them the floating castle. Melody reports to Lothair about the trepanning dwarves. 'Day 42: The Autumn Festival' : Zhi shows off the Dragon cart by shooting the fortress. This creates a hole, through which angry vampires attack the festival. Rey joins the party. Melody saves the foreigners from being punished. 'Day 44 to 56: The Expedition East' : Day 44: The party sets out on their expedition, heading east on the river to get out of explored lands. : Day 46: The party get out the boat and start walking east, avoid running into a giant. : Day 47: The party meet Leaf at the Bluma Shrine and fight Oisin to stop him from raising a zombie army to fight the vampire elves : Day 48: The party refuses to go through an arch. : Day 50: The party is forced to turn around. : Day 55: The party returns to the river : Day 56: The party returns to Grenzenwald, Ruby reveals her identity. 'Day 59 to 62: Shit Happens in Town' : Day 59: Someone in a white cloak tries to kill Rott : Day 60: The peasants riot for protection : Day 61: The party are led to an underground entrance to the fortress, decide to scout the base. However, they are interrupted by a ghost attack on Reinhard. : Day 62: Mouse returns from scouting, reports. Bialstoc approaches the party, but is interrupted by Ruby's friend/guard, who is then interrupted by someone in a white cloak attacking him. The party tries and fails to track the assassin. Category:Other Category:Plot